The enormous development of street and highway traffic results in a steadily growing number of traffic accidents. These accidents bring about great material losses and, more importantly, are incommensurable in relation to human losses: loss of life, or permanent invalidism. The safety of traffic on the highways and streets depends to a considerable degree an the fact that the driver successfully reacts in a definite traffic situation in a proper way and sufficiently fast. The psychology of street and highway traffic tries to explain these problems. The subject of its investigation is a detailed analysis of the driver's work in order to establish psycho-physiological functions indispensable for its safe execution. The driver's work has a specific character. In addition to some acquired information a training and possession of driving competence, the driver is also required to possess a particular psycho-physiological competence, considering the dynamics of the driven vehicle, and the connected with it human life and health hazards.
Among the great number of drivers, traveling on the streets and highways, there are some who often do not realize that they have certain psycho-physiological deficiences. This is why a necessity arises for controlling psycho-physiological characteristics of drivers before their licensing, and during their execution of work, as concerns changes, or disappearance of psycho-physiological competence.
The proper evaluation of psycho-physiological characteristics of a driver can be made only by using certain equipment, specialized and adapted for this aim. One which serve such aims is my present invention. With the help of the instant invention one can test stereoscopic vision. This test consists on checking up the competence of spatial perception, necessary for evaluating the distance. This feature is of great importance from the point of view of requirements of driver's work.